Nadine Gordimer
Operation Overlord (Invasion of Normandy në gjuhën anglishte) (perkth si : "operacioni pushtues") ishte një operacion i aleatëve Perëndimor në Luftën e Dytë Botërore, kishte për qëllim të shtyjë pushtuesit gjerman nga Franca e veriut dhe për të ndërtuar atje një bazë te fuqishmee. Këto përfshinin pushtimin e Normandisë nën Neptun emrin e koduar Operacioni, dhe disa pasues të operacioneve. Operation Overlord mori 6 Qershor 1944, D-Day, deri në 25 Gusht 1944, kur aleatët zënë në fund betejën për kryeqytetin e Francës në Paris. Literatura në gjermanisht * Tony Hall (Hrsg.): Operation "Overlord", Motorbuch Verlag, 2004, ISBN 3-613-02407-1 – Umfassendes Werk internationaler Autoren zu den Aspekten der Operation Overlord. Das Buch ist thematisch gegliedert. * Janusz Piekalkiewicz: Invasion. Frankreich 1944, München 1979 – Das Buch beschreibt die Geschehnisse der Operation ausführlich, ist gut bebildert und verfügt über Briefwechsel, Originalberichte, Presseberichte etc. * Will Fowler: D-Day: The First 24 Hours, Amber Books Ltd., London 2003, ISBN 3-85492-855-6 – Fowlers Buch beschreibt ausschließlich die Operation Neptune, dies allerdings mit guter Bebilderung und vielen Karten. * Percy E. Schramm (Hrsg.): Kriegstagebuch des Oberkommandos der Wehrmacht 1944–1945, Teilband 1, ISBN 3-7637-5933-6 – Kommentierte Ausgabe des Kriegstagebuchs des Oberkommandos der Wehrmacht, insgesamt bestehend aus acht Bänden, von denen sich einer unter anderem mit der Lage an der Westfront im Jahr 1944 beschäftigt. * Cornelius Ryan: Der längste Tag, S. Mohn, 1960, ISBN B0000BN3AI * Dan Parry: D-Day, Vgs Verlagsgesellschaft: Köln, 2004, ISBN 3-8025-1618-4 * Dan van der Vat: D-Day. Die alliierte Landung in der Normandie, Collection Rolf Heyne, 2004, ISBN 3-89910-199-5 * Yves Lecouturier: Die Strände der alliierten Landung, Morstadt, 2003, ISBN 3-88571-287-3 * Helmut K. von Keusgen: D-Day 1944, Die Landung der Alliierten in der Normandie. IMK-Creativ-Verl., Garbsen 2000, ISBN 3-932922-10-7 * Brian B. Schofield: Der Sprung über den Kanal, Motorbuch Verlag, 1978, ISBN 3-87943-536-7 * Paul Carell: Sie kommen! Die Invasion 1944, Ullstein Tb, 1995, ISBN 3-548-33191-2 * Friedrich Georg: Verrat in der Normandie - Eisenhowers deutsche Helfer Grabert Verlag, 2007, ISBN 3-87847-237-4 në anglisht * Anthony Hall: Operation Overlord. D-Day Day by Day, New Line Books, 2005, ISBN 1-84013-592-1 – Tagebuch der Planung, Vorbereitung und Durchführung der Operation Overlord, allerdings nur bis etwa fünfzehn Tage nach dem D-Day. * Stephen E. Ambrose: D-Day, Simon & Schuster Inc., 1994, ISBN 0-7434-4974-6 – Dieses Buch basiert auf diversen Interviews mit Zeitzeugen und handelt ausschließlich vom D-Day , dem Tag davor und danach (D-1 und D+1). Ambrose verfasste neben diesem Buch diverse andere Bücher, so beispielsweise das Buch Band of Brothers, das Vorlage für die gleichnamige Fernsehserie war. * Robin Niellands: The Battle of Normandy – 1944, Weidenfeld & Nicholson military, 2002, ISBN 0-304-35837-1 – Niellands Buch zur Schlacht in der Normandie behandelt diverse Aspekte der Operation Overlord mit vielen Zitaten als Untermalung. * Fritz Kramer, Fritz Ziegelmann, Freiherr Von Luttwitz, Heinz Guderian: Fighting in Normandy: The German Army from D-Day to Villers-Bocage, Stackpole Books, 2001, ISBN 1-85367-460-5 * Ronald J. Drez: Voices of D-Day: The Story of the Allied Invasion Told by Those Who Were There (Eisenhower Center Studies on War and Peace), Louisiana State University Press, 1998, ISBN 0-8071-2081-2 * John Keegan: Six Armies in Normandy: From D-Day to the Liberation of Paris; June 6 - Aug. 5, 1944, Penguin Books, 1994, ISBN 0-14-023542-6 * Max Hastings: Overlord, Touchstone; Reprint edition, 1985, ISBN 0-671-55435-2 * Humphrey and Young, Susan Wynn: Prelude to Overlord: An Account of the Air Operations Which Preceded and Supported Operation Overlore, the Allied Landings in Normandy on D-Day, 6th, Presidio Press, 1984, ISBN 0-89141-201-8 * C.P. Stacey: Canada's Battle in Normandy, Queen's Printer, 1948 * Carlo D'Este: Decision in Normandy, London, 1983 * Brown: Operation Neptune. Frank Cass Publishers, London 2004, ISBN 0-415-35068-9 * Russell A. Hart: Clash of Arms: How the Allies Won in Normandy, Boulder, CO: Lynne Rienner, 2001, ISBN 1-55587-947-0 në frengjist * Eddy Florentin: Stalingrad en Normandie, Paris, Presses de la Cité, 1964 * Paul Carell: Ils arrivent !, Editions Robert Laffont, 1994, ISBN 2-221-07817-9 * Anthony Kemp: 6 juin 1944, Edition Découverte Gallimard, Série Histoire, 1994, ISBN 2-07-058353-8 * Georges Bernage: Gold Juno Sword, Editions Heimdal, ISBN 2-84048-168-5 * Georges Bernage: Diables Rouges en Normandie, Editions Heimdal, ISBN 2-84048-158-8 * Dominique Kieffer, Stéphane Simonnet: N°4 Commando, Editions Heimdal, März 2004, ISBN 2-84048-180-4 *Philippe Bauduin: Quand l'or noir coulait à flots, Editions Heimdal, März 2004, ISBN 2-84048-187-1 * Erwin Rommel: Archives Rommel, Herrlingen-Blaustein * Dominique Lormier: Rommel : La fin d’un mythe, Le Cherche-Midi Éditeur, Paris 2003 Libra qe degjohen * Stephen E. Ambrose: D-Day : June 6, 1944 -- The Climactic Battle of WWII, Audioworks; Abridged edition, 2001, ISBN 0-7435-0814-9, Audio-CD (Englisch) links Web gjermanisht * ausführliche Informationen zur Operation Overlord * „Die Zeit“ zum D-Day (PDF) * Romedio von Thun-Hohenstein: Die Invasion in der Normandie, in Österreichische Militärische Zeitschrift, Ausgabe 1/ 2006 anglisht * Ausführliche Darstellung der Operation Overlord auf www.ibiblio.org (englisch) * Operation Overlord (englisch) * Informationen zum Einsatz von Flugblättern etc. (englisch) * Seite zu den kanadischen Streitkräften während der Operation Overlord (englisch) * Informationen zu der Operation und den einzelnen Schlachten (englisch) * bbc.co.uk zur Operation (englisch) * Webpräzenz des Junobeach-Centers (englisch) * Informationen und Links zu Zeitungsauschnitten betreffend der Operation (englisch) * Website der encyclopedia britannica zum D-Day (englisch) * Die Royal Engineers und die Operation Overlord (englisch) * Information zu den kanadischen Streitkräften während der Invasion in der Normandie (englisch) * ausführliche Informationen (englisch) * dday.co.uk (englisch) * ddayancestors.com (englisch) * sehr ausführliche Informationen zur Operation (englisch) * Die kanadische Beteiligung an der Operation (englisch) * American D-Day: Omaha Beach, Utah Beach & Pointe du Hoc (englisch) * Psychische Kriegsführung (Flugblätter) (englisch) (PDF; 151 kB) * ausführliche Informationen (englisch) (PDF; 5 kB) * Informationen zum 65. Jahrestag des D-Day auf den Seiten des United States European Command (englisch) frengjisht * normandie44.net (französisch) * detaillierte Information (französisch) * „La Bataille de Normandie“ (französisch) * debarquement.com – ausführliche Informationen (französisch) * Die Operation Overlord (französisch) * Informationen zum Themenkomplex Overlord (französisch) ne shume gjuhe * 6juin1944.com (englisch/französisch) * Website zum 60. Jahrestag des D-Day (englisch/italienisch) * Website des Rundkino´s in Arromanches (englisch/italienisch/deutsch/französisch) Einzelnachweise Kategoria:Operation Overlord Overlord Kategoria:Schlacht des Zweiten Weltkriegs KategorieaLandungsunternehmen Overlord af:Slag van Normandië ar:غزو نورماندي bg:Десант в Нормандия ca:Operació Overlord cs:Bitva o Normandii de:Operation Overlord el:Απόβαση της Νορμανδίας en:Invasion of Normandy eo:Operaco Overlord es:Batalla de Normandía et:Normandia dessant eu:Normandiako Lehorreratzea fa:نبرد نرماندی fi:Normandian maihinnousu fr:Bataille de Normandie gl:Desembarco de Normandía he:הפלישה לנורמנדי hu:Normandiai partraszállás id:Invasi Normandia io:Normandia-batalio it:Sbarco in Normandia ja:ノルマンディー上陸作戦 ka:ოპერაცია ოვერლორდი ko:노르망디 상륙 작전 lb:Operatioun Overlord nl:Operatie Overlord no:Operasjon Overlord pl:Lądowanie w Normandii pt:Batalha da Normandia ro:Bătălia pentru Normandia ru:Нормандская операция simple:Battle of Normandy sk:Operácia Overlord sl:Operacija Overlord sr:Битка за Нормандију sv:Dagen D th:ยุทธการแห่งนอร์มังดี tr:Normandiya Çıkartması uk:Операція Оверлорд vi:Trận Normandie zh:诺曼底战役 Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom